<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gee, Eiji! How Come You Have Two Boyfriends? by AshidoMyBurritos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294530">Gee, Eiji! How Come You Have Two Boyfriends?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshidoMyBurritos/pseuds/AshidoMyBurritos'>AshidoMyBurritos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Ash Lynx Lives, Both Ash and Yut Lung are ✨petty✨, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute Okumura Eiji, Eiji is literally the boss of all gangs don’t at me, Fluff, Humor, In this house we simp for Eiji, Jealous Ash Lynx, Lee Yut-Lung &amp; Okumura Eiji are Best Friends, M/M, Memes, Protective Ash Lynx, Shorter Wong Lives, literally everyone have a crush on Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:34:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshidoMyBurritos/pseuds/AshidoMyBurritos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash, Eiji, and Shorter are fine. They are happy now that Banana Fish is over, and those around them have to suffer their antics. </p>
<p>In which, the main characters have to deal with these dramatic gays, and the gang members are always in fight or flight position.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji/Shorter Wong, Ash Lynx/Shorter Wong, Okumura Eiji/Shorter Wong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gee, Eiji! How Come You Have Two Boyfriends?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part two of “Yea, We’re Gay! Keep Scrolling!” Someone commented of scenarios of everyone being annoyed of the threes’ relationship and that’s ✨juicy✨</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s been a month since Shorter’s legendary Ted Talk of how he, Ash, and Eiji will be the ultimate power couple and becoming said couple. Gossip went around about the scene that happened in the bar. Some called it baloney while others completely believed in the rumors of the three being official. Honestly, freaking finally! There were so much chemistry and sexual and fluffy tension between the three; the basic gang members felt they were going to throw up at all the public affection. Don’t get them wrong, they do support them, and Eiji is an adorable twunk, but get a room, guys! Some of these lads are lonely and pent up and those three had no shame dancing around each other. So now that they’re finally together, the PDA and tension will diminish...right? Right?</span>
</p>
<p>Alex knew the boss for quite a long time. Ever since the little guy was free from juvie and started his gang, Alex was by his side. As a basic member, he worked his way up into the position of being the legendary Ash Lynx’s right-hand man of the infamous New York gang. Ash trusts him, and he fully heartedly gives his trust and loyalty to the blonde. Ash is great! He’s amazing! Always stays focused, cares for the gang, a complete badass! He never gets emotional or acts unusually sometimes! Sometimes! But that’s understandable! Because he’s human, which is what Alex had to remind himself as Ash storms in the bar with his hair made into braids. He never thought of the boss as adorable, and he’ll rather keep it to himself than die by the Lynx.</p>
<p>All eyes watched Ash stomp over to the table where Shorter was vibing with Sing. They saw Shorter instantly recognize his boo and give a little flirty smirk and wave. </p>
<p>“Hi, babe!” </p>
<p>“Don’t you hi babe me! How dare you! How fucking dare you!” The bar went quiet when he banged his hands on the table and let out his ferocious roar. Sing and Alex looked between the two with worried expressions and slowly tried to sneak away. Jade eyes landed on them, daring them to move. Shorter’s and Ash’s gang were sweating now. Oh jeez, oh fuck. Is war about to break out? Are we going to have to kill each other now? Man, Wèi Ying was a pretty chill guy. They’ll hate to shoot him. </p>
<p>“Babe, what did I do?” Shorter reached out to grab Ash’s wrist, but the other dramatically gasped and pulled away with a pout. </p>
<p>“Eiji told me what you did, you purple freak.”</p>
<p>“What did I do?”</p>
<p>“And you did it for what? For what Shorter!”</p>
<p>“OH MY GOD, WHAT!”</p>
<p>“YOU ATE THE LAST PIECE OF EIJI’S MOCHIS! YOU KNOW I CRAVED FOR THEM BITCHES!” </p>
<p>He looked at the rest of the gang. </p>
<p>“I KNOW YOU BITCHES ATE SOME TOO! WHAT THE FUCK!”</p>
<p>Bruh, they’re going to go to war over some food. Then again, some members had siblings who would eat their things, and they’ll go in a rampage, so they kinda don’t blame him. Also because he started waving his well-known pistol around. Shorter tried to hide his laugh. He knew if he let it out, he might get shot. He inhaled then exhaled.</p>
<p>“Babe, I remember the crew and I ate the desserts when you slept, but I don't recall eating the last set of them.” He heard the pistol clicking. Shorter might have to go therapy after this because Ash couldn’t have looked so hot with his snarky and furious expression, gun pointed at him and,</p>
<p>“Are you wearing my hoodie?” Truth be told, yes, Ash is wearing the boss of Chinatown’s purple hoodie, so big that it’s close to the bottom part of his hips and could barely see Ash’s hands. </p>
<p>“Yes, this is your hoodie. Now, where do you want to get shot at?”</p>
<p>“Damn babe, you’re so fucking sexy like this, but I rather not get shot right now.” </p>
<p>“Ok, so I’ll shoot your dick.” Everyone gasped. They saw moments when Ash would be the hero of protecting people from creeps from the street. One time, a man was forcing himself onto a woman in their territory in a back alley. No hesitation, without a blink of an eye, Ash pulled out his knife, pushed the guy away from the girl, and sliced his dick. When the horrified members told others and Shorter, Shorter laughed as the vine, “Now go chop his dick off,” appeared in his memory. Oh god, Shorter is going to get his dick shot off! </p>
<p>Everyone stood up to screech. Some even got on their knees to beg.</p>
<p>“BOSS, PLEASE DON’T DO IT, OH GOD!”</p>
<p>“SHORTER IS ABOUT TO LOSE HIS PP DUDE!”</p>
<p>“REEEEEE!”</p>
<p>
  <span>A majestic tune rang out in the bar. Those who watched Naruto recognized it was the song Blue Bird, and wondered where it was coming from. Ash quickly grabbed the phone from his back pocket to answer the call.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Darling-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“DON’T DARLING ME! ASSHU, DID YOU REALLY RUN TO THE BAR TO THREATEN SHORTER ABOUT THE MOCHIS! HE DIDN’T EAT THE LAST BATCH, YOU DID! YOU WOKE UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT AND ATE IT ALL!” Eiji’s voice rang out, sounding so much like a mother scolding a child. Except, no one ever had the balls to scold Ash, unless you’re Eiji Okumura. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ash stuffed his gun back in his pocket to scratch his head. A sign that he’s getting flustered and embarrassed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck, really? Wild, haha.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeez, you’re so silly! I spoil you too much. Anyways, come home, I made dinner and more mochi. Tell Shorter to come!” At that, the call ended, Ash staring at his phone. He pocketed it then coughed, crossing his arms to look at the interesting corner in the wall. A blush on his face made him adorable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lol, my bad lol. A-Anyways, Eiji said to come home.” He brushed off threatening to shoot his boyfriend’s dick off like it was nothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll make it up to you.” Shorter snickered and pulled up his glasses while walking up to Ash. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s hold hands and skip home to our beautiful wife! Then we shall eat and have amazing segs because the shit you pulled here got me hawt!” At that, the two ran out the door holding hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crazy. They’re fucking crazy. Is that how teenagers are? I don’t want to grow up.” Alex patted Sing’s back. Yea, Ash is cool and a badass. He is not emotional, but when he is, he’s very much dramatic and batshit crazy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whenever someone asks his honest opinions about Ash Lynx, he’ll say he’s dope as hell, strong, and a magnificent leader, but everyone knows that Sing sees the gang leader as an absolute role model, same as Shorter. Oh, but when they ask about the cute Japanese boy that has both gang leaders whipped, Sing explodes into awe and constant rambling of how Eiji is truly an amazing and precious person! All three of those people withhold such power and it’s amazing! They’re unstoppable!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That is what Sing use to say until the public affection between the three was slapped in their faces all the damn time. These young adults are merely just teenagers who act like they never had a relationship before! Due to Shorter’s and Ash’s past, they possibly didn’t have a chance to officially date anyone. Ok, but still though, how could they be so cringe! Eiji is adorable cringe because he’s biased, but his big bro Shorter??? And super badass Ash?? Wow, Sing is tired. Imagine how tired the gangs are, imagine how tired. they. are.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like now, everyone is vibing in the apartment complex, trapped inside because of the thunderous rain. Some were playing poker, drinking, or just chatting. Ash was on the phone with, of course, Eiji. A bright smile on his face to show pearly white teeth and a tint of red on his cheeks. Only Eiji can make him beam with such happiness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lazed on the couch like a teenage girl in those American movies, laying on their tummy while staring dreamingly into the sky and kicking their feet in the air. Yea...what the fuck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their ears perked when Ash let out an honest giggle and said, “No, you hang up!” He went quiet to indicate he was listening to Eiji.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you hang up! No, y-“ Ash froze, making everyone else freeze on the spot, tension and worry in the air. Shit, did Eiji get kidnapped? Did he get hurt? Why was the boss frozen in place?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ash took the phone off his ear to look at the screen on the call menu in disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He actually hung up on me.” He whispered like a defeated man, and everyone else sighed in relief but hid it in fear of meeting the lynx’s wrath. Quietly, Ash got up, walked down to the first floor, stood outside, and simply laid on the cold, wet, and dirty concrete ground, rain still pouring down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my fucking god, I literally can’t with this dramatic loser,” Alex whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>“Ash, get up!” Sing screeched while taking out his phone to record the nuisance.</p>
<p>Ash laid his cheek on the ground, hand slapping the puddle of water. </p>
<p>“No ❤️”</p>
<p>“For the love of God, Eiji! Eiji and Shorter, please come get ya, man! He’s having an episode!” Sing spoke out loud for the video to catch, ending it, and sending it to their group chat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>BaraMan🤠: Lol dats wild what in tarnation</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>✨Eiji✨💅❤️😤: Omg 😱 What happened???!! I was literally on the phone with him, and he was fine!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b><br/>
: That’s exactly why he’s acting like this. You hung up on him.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>BaraMan🤠: I AM SCREEEEEEEEEEEECHING</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>DramaQueenV1: Ok and 🙄 who gives asf that he’s crying in the rain? Bitch I cry in the rain all the time, he’s not special 🙄💅</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sing posted a picture into the </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>✨ PTSD Bitches ✨’s group chat.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’re enveloped in a hug. Eiji has Ash fully squished into his chest, with his fingers threading through the golden locks as he pepper Ash with kisses. Shorter has an umbrella over them, and his chest fully pressed on Ash’s back and holding Ash’s left hand. Ash has a content look on his face as his face is smothered in Eiji’s chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>: Well, he’s special to someone 😀</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>DramaQueenV1: I- 👁👄👁 Cut the cameras, deadass 😡🤚</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where do you think you’re going?” All chatter went silent at the cool tone from the boss. All gangs were gathered in the abandoned warehouse: Shorter, Ash, Cain, even the smaller local ones, prepared to overcome a sudden powerful threat. Another douchebag who’s fucking up the peace in their territories, thinking he’s hot shit and has the balls to have googly eyes at Eiji when they were at the bar. Ash could easily put a bullet through his skull, but what’s the fun in that? He’ll rather catch dirt on the bastard, so he can be led straight to jail with full evidence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eiji appeared along with a satisfied and smug Yut-Lung, who was only there to watch the show like the queen needing to be entertained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eiji sent Ash a confused look with his big doe eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t we going to the club to get information from that man?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are, but you’re not. Especially not dressed like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with how I’m dressed?” The gangs sweatdropped, Ash flared at Yut-Lung, and the Chinese let a shit-eating smile show. Eiji’s poofy hair was a bit more stylish and shiny, a bit rustled as if he'd just woke up. His eyes are classed with winged eyeliner to give them a sharp look. His full lips were sparkly and glistening from lip gloss. Cheeks with a slight blush on them. He’s wearing a skin-tight sleeveless turtleneck that ends right above his tummy, his muscles and abs on full display. The black ripped up jean shorts hug his ass nicely, the cut-up ruffles on the edge of showing his cheeks, and showing the crowd how nice Eiji’s legs look. Being a former professional athlete would do that. His shoes being simple combat boots, and what pulls off the entire outfit, is Ash’s signature green plaid shirt, one of the sleeves slightly off his shoulder. The entire image was basically screaming sex, and the gangs sweated even more for it truly affected them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yut-Lung, that snake, didn’t make anything better. He wrapped an arm around Eiji’s waist, a slender finger tilting his chin up while the Chinese spoke to Ash.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm, do you love how I dressed him, Ash? He’s precious, isn’t he? Everyone would love him in the club.” They saw Ash twitch. They know that twitch. Boss is about to pull out his gun and shoot a bitch type of twitch. They saw him reach into his back pocket, but they glanced at Eiji when the other huffed and rolled his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took daring steps at the lynx ready to pounce and stared him in the eyes head-on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ash, you know how much I feel like a burden for not being much help.”</span>
</p>
<p>“You’re not a burden, Eiji!”</p>
<p>“Yea! Who said you’re a burden?”</p>
<p>“You’re so perfect. God, I’m so jealous of the bosses.” One member whispered, and those around him stared at him in fear and shuffled away. </p>
<p>Eiji smiled at the crew. They swore they felt their hearts beat double, then shrivel up when Ash sent them a cold stare. Ash’s chin was grabbed by Eiji, so he has those jade eyes staring into his own.</p>
<p>“So when there is an opportunity for me to help you, Shorter, and everyone else. If it makes y'all lives easier, I would happily do this.”</p>
<p>Angel! Literal angel! Boss’ boy was too kind for their cruel and dirty world!</p>
<p>Shorter showed up and glomped behind Eiji, making Yut-Lung scowl away, and Eiji fell into Ash’s chest. Eiji was now squished in between the two notorious gang leaders for all to see. Usually, Eiji would get embarrassed, but he seemed...excited? </p>
<p>He fisted Ash’s shirt, wiggling his hips that made Shorter gasp, and Ash’s eyes darken with...not anger, but lust? </p>
<p>
  <span>Eiji gave a sultry smile. “How about you two show everyone who I belong to? </span>
  <b>Mark me</b>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>Shorter whistled. “Love this side of you, baby. How about we go to the back!” It wasn’t a question. He swiftly picked up Eiji like it was nothing and intertwined his fingers with Ash, pulling him along as he walked to a door. Everyone watched as Ash and Eiji literal eye fuck each other as Shorter skipped with an impatience and needy pep in his step.</p>
<p>Yut-Lung was dramatically barfing. “I KNEW I DRESSED HIM UP GOOD, BUT GOD DAMN IT EIJI HOW DARE YOU SHOW THAT SIDE OF YOURS AND RUIN MY PLANS!”</p>
<p>“You’re the most petty man I know.” Sing deadpanned. The long-haired man didn’t hear for he was stomping his feet like a brat and screaming,</p>
<p>“AT LEAST ONE OF MY PLANS WORKED! EVERYONE CAUGHT A BONER AT MY MASTERPIECE!” </p>
<p>“Anyone up there, I hope Ash didn’t hear that. For we are merely puny mortals trying to survive, and would not enjoy getting shot in the dick by the boss.” The members of Ash’s and Shorter’s let out their cries. The other gangs shivered in fear of them being a target.</p>
<p>Cain Blood, that handsome man, minded his business. Besides, he’s happy for the three. Find a good ally like Cain. </p>
<p>The three appeared hours later. If they looked hot as hell with their rumpled hair and clothes, and enlightened expression, no one said anything. Their blue balls are doing the talking. Thankfully, Ash was in pure bliss to notice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>As a celebration of Dino’s death and the peace between the majority of the gangs, every Friday they celebrate at the gangs’ bars, drinking, dancing, talking, playing pool and darts, it’s a major blast. Often they let loose at the Pink Pig, but Cain insisted they come to their hideout, in which Ash agreed, and no one can say no after that.</p>
<p>
  <span>The two baddest bitches arrived, with an adorable Eiji pushing in between to happily run up to Cain, much to everyone’s confusion and Ash’s disgust. They watched Eiji babble to the older man, the other nodding his head while following him to a vacant table, sending the gang leaders shrugged shoulders of confusion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An hour, that’s how long Eiji and Cain had been talking, and everyone can sense Ash’s patience wearing thin. His chin rested on the palm of his hand, while his fingers tapped on the worn table in annoyance as he glared at the back of Eiji’s head. He went over to demand attention from Eiji several times, only for the Japanese to treat him like a literal child and told him to go have fun with the kids while the grown-ups talked, patting his head and shooed him off. Only Eiji has the balls to do that, not even Shorter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So yea, Ash was filled with jealousy, even though he knew Cain and Eiji were talking about the southern dishes of African American Soul food. He has to admit, soul food does taste good, but his pride wouldn’t let him chill the fuck out, so now he’s mad and petty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Petty enough that when Eiji finally finished with Cain, he walked past Eiji to sit before Cain. Eiji paid no mind while Shorter and Alex called the blonde a literal child. Sing couldn’t believe Yut-Lung and Ash are such petty ass people. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thirty minutes passed and Eiji was having a blast. Completely wasted from being boosted into drinking shots. Eiji was more daring and dare they say, seductive and needy when he was hammered. Shorter let the gangs offer Eiji shots. They can watch, but they will never touch. They know who he belongs to, and Shorter enjoys watching them suffer from afar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whys Asshu gone so long?” He looked down at the beautiful watery eyes staring up at him and couldn't help but coo at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s with Cain at the moment, honey.” At that, Eiji drowsily got up and walked over to Ash and Cain. They watched him plop on top of Ash and purr at him like a kitten. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Asshu, we miss you!” Those who knew Ash very well saw his eyebrow twitch. A man who is thin close to giving in, but his expression remained blank.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry hun, but the gang leaders are talking right now. You should go play with the kids, k?” He smiled at Eiji’s cute pout. That’s what you get, my precious. Eiji huffed and slid off his lap, sending him the middle finger with a,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fudge you, baka! I’m going to give Shorter all the cuddles I have!” Ash’s blank face instantly went to shock as he ran after Eiji, leaving Cain in the dust. The darker man took a shot. He’s too old for this shit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get your nasty paws off my man, you cute Japanese boy!” The crowd watched Ash and Eiji cling on Shorter’s arms, witnessing a huge grin on the Chinese.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Shorter’s my handsome muscle boy, you gorgeous American!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have you know, Shorter was bald when I met him, and I never left him, you fucking bluebird!” Eiji’s eyebrow went upwards as if to say, “Oh, you dare challenge me, you mere mortal?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And Shorter has a pumpkin piercing on his dick, but I didn’t judge him when he showed us, you...you adorable man who’s scared of pumpkins!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shorter was crying. They just exposed him like that, and Eiji told everyone Ash’s main weakness. A single tear fell down his cheek when he saw Sing’s judging eyes as the younger silently mouthed, “Wow, pumpkin dick piercing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ladies ladies, do not worry. I have two hands. One for Eiji and one for Ash!” He dramatically showed his hands, a bit of a struggle since his arms were occupied. Eiji and Ash stared at his hands, both grabbing one of them, then went back to yelling at each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“YOU EAT NATTO, DISGASTING!” Ash said in an accent, putting some flavor from the vine reference. Eiji puffed his cheeks then hid his face into Shorter’s chest, mumbling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so perfect. I don’t have a comeback.” Ash gasped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck? I’m literally fucking damaged beyond repair; you’re the perfect one!” Eiji flew off of Shorter to tackle Ash into the cushion; both of them roughhousing.</span>
  <span>“Take that back you fudging American! You’re precious and just need therapy and time to heal! I’m a burden and made things worse during the whole Banana Fish incident.” The gangs were crying in their heads. No Eiji, you’re legit precious and is the best thing that ever appeared in their lives.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the shit! You were never a burden! You’re the best thing that ever happened to my life! You gave me hope to be happy and open to trust people!” They stopped roughhousing, Eiji laying on top of Ash, faces so close their breaths of air were mingled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Asshu, you gave me confidence in myself when I lost myself after my pole-vaulting days were over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You make me happy, Eiji.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Asshu!” Everyone looked away when they started smooching. Except for Shorter, who was taking pictures and crying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone unfollow me. This is going to be the only thing I’m posting for the next few months.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bruh, y’all are too damn much. I felt my high blood pressure rose.” Cain sighed. The elders in the gangs laughed along.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Omake:</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shorter: Shawty a lil baddie 🤩🤪❤️🥰😏😚</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ash: *blushes*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eiji: He my lil ✨boo thang✨ 🥺👉👈🥰😚</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dino: And shawty got the fattie 😏</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marvin: And shawty got the fattie 😏</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Prison Bastards: And shawty got the fattie 😏</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Literally, every gay ass man: And shawty got the fattie 😏</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shorter: I- 👁👄👁</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eiji: Cut the cameras...deadass 😔🤚</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ash: I am...disgusted, sickened, repulsed, nauseated, revolted…🤠</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>